Shattered, as it all comes crashing down
by Yami Vance
Summary: "Mr. Shepard we have a few questions for you..." The man's smile was pure fake kindness. "What happened to you and the Normandy's crew on that Collectors' vessel?" I looked down took a deep breath and the tale replayed in my mind. I was merely speaking it


Shattered, as it all comes crashing down

I took careful aim at the Collectors' smashing the ground shattering it into waves of pavement ready to crush and destroy. "QUICK GET BACK!" I shouted towards my team as I leaped backwards to escape the unnatural earthquake. "Move it Joker!" I hissed into his ear as I shoved him behind the defenses. I heard Dream shouting. "Damnit John It won't close!" I sighed in annoyance. "Then it force close!" I turned my head to see Joker and a young marine launching themselves forward, my heart caught in my throat. _We're they nuts!_ I jumped forward just avoiding being hit by the forcedly moving ground. I grabbed hold of Joker yanking him out of the way of a large chunk of earth coming towards him. "What the hell was that! Get back behind the wall!" Joker looked down. "Commander… With all due respect sir but that wall will not hold up against these attacks." My eyes went wide. "So why didn't you just te- I was cut off as an agonizing white light slammed us. I was blinded and in utter agony. Before long everything went dark. I felt something grab hold of me and started dragging me away. Soon after I lost consciousness.

I moaned as I struggled to my feet. "Commander your up!" It was Joker. he looked relived. I gave a grunt before getting the rest of the way up. It was that young marine, he asked. "How are you feeling?" I sighed. "Non worse for wears… I looked up towards him. He looked young around his early twenties, brown hair and haunted blue eyes. Who are you?" I'm Corporal Adrian Shephard." I blinked towards him curiously before a collector shoved me. I grunted as the collector told me to move along. Glaring towards Adrian the Collector guard growled, "You! Stay here." He them pointed to Joker and Me to follow him. Without our weapons it was hard not to listen knowing what they've done and can accomplish. We're soon put in front of what I assume is a grand council of sorts. "Humans of the ship called Normandy of earth..." Their eyes scanning us, coldly, uncaring. "You and your squad have been pulled from the battle zone on earth so you may no longer intrude on our and the Reapers business." He gave an almost gleeful expression as he said. "As well as you and your team shall be a type of primitive entertainment for my people." I glared at him. "And what if we don't agree to this?" One of the Collectors stood from its spot behind the large desk with a feminine voice said calmly. "Then you will be tortured unit you do learn to obey." My eyes went wide. Honestly I wasn't stupid, nor was my crew. We knew pissing them off anymore was a bad idea at the moment. I sighed as one of the Collector guards grabbed hold of Joker's arm, along with my own. Joker yelped. "Hey Hey careful!" It didn't seem to lighten the Collectors grip as he walked; more like dragged us back to I assume the holding area.

Journal entry 1 date week 2 day 1 (I assume)

I finally found time to write in this I tried before but… got in trouble… I'll spare you the details…

The Collectors' stage fights for us to be in… We have to fight each other. Of course not to death but sometimes old grudges, lies, secrets all those things come back to haunt you in the ring. I haven't lost yet just like Adrian hasn't yet. I wonder when we'll be pitted together in the ring. The Collectors' seem excited for it… I'm glad they didn't take this journal away. They're calling me I'd better go unless I want a repeat of "LAST TIME."

Signed

Commander John Shadow Shepard

P.S: I miss the Normandy so much…. And what the hell is happening!

I turned my head to my preparer. Their Collectors' who get you ready to go in the ring. There's not much preparation just mere shoulder pads put on you and then a shove into the ring to find your opponent, your teammate, your friends, in a similar situation…. We're just animals to them… Last week struggles would sometimes break out among us with our preparers… I'm just glad they understood Joker shouldn't be a part of this. Joker's job is to fix very small things. Maybe he can figure out something to help us. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I stood up from where my preparer shoved me into the ring. I could see my opponent now. He was already up. I-it was… JOKER! But he wasn't supposed to fight! I glared at my preparer. "Joker's not a fighter he's your mechanic." He glared right back at me. "Punishment." I looked back at Joker my eyes shined curiously as I tilled my head to one side. What had he done to get himself put in the ring? I shook my head I'd find out later. I sat down, legs crossed in a pretzel like pose, folding my arms around me. And shout as the bell dinged. "I'm not fighting him!" My preparer's eyes went wide as he grabbed hold of me, slamming my skull against the wall. "How bout now?" he was growling. "No." my answer was firm and determined if not a bit disoriented from the blow to the head. He began to continuously slam my head against the wall. Everything was getting blurry and I could feel my blood dripping from my head. The last thing I heard before losing conciseness was. _"How bout now?"_

I gave a groan as I came too. My eyes darted around hopping to spot Tali or Joker but found young Adrian standing above me, frowning. "Your up good. I wanted to talk to you about your match with Joker." His arms crossed against his chest. I didn't say anything just weakly nodded. "You could have faked punch him and he could have pretended to be knocked out! _NO_ you had to do the stupid thing huh Commander?" he sounded annoyed. My head hurt like hell his voice wasn't helping. NOTHING WAS HELPING ANYMORE! I stumbled to my feet, hissing. "I'm in charge here Kid, get that though your thick skull!" The young man was glaring right back at me. "Right and I'm supposed to listen to you OLD MAN!" My tired eyes went wide. My hand, out of pure instinct, slammed him straight in the nose. "AHH!" he grunted his eyes wide in surprise. He then gave me a blank expression before heading off, sulkingly. As he walked off I head a familiar female voice yell. "Ow what the hell was that for!" I looked up to see Jack holding her cheek. Alone. How'd I do that? Some sort of strange ability. I shook the thought away. "Not sure…" I growled. She looked surprised at my aggression. "I thought you were the nice guy, but you've changed, just like everyone else!" I glared at her my eyes showing no anger just exhaustion. "Maybe I'm not that same nice guy from the Normandy…" she huffed before walking back from where she came. Who said it was my choice to change. Its just.. I can't take it anymore, everyone's changing getting more and more aggressive lately. The only ones unaffected are Tali, Mordin, and Joker. I know one thing for sure though, I want out and soon or else I'm gonna do a lot worse then just this…

Journal entry 2, week 2, day 2

I'm so tired lately there making me fight too often not enough sleep… Not enough food…

Adrian and me get to fight tomorrow just dandy. He's still mad at me. I think everyone's getting mad at me. I just can't help it. This place is bringing the worst of me to the surface. The parts I normally keep down and hidden unless I feel that bring them out is the better or safest option , unless my instincts take over… by the time this is over, will I even have a crew left? At least Tali's not mad at me… she's the only one I can really talk too aside from Joker occasionally and this Journal of course…I'm sorry for what will and has happen in that damned arena…. I'm sure Adrian is too, because no match has a winner till the end…

Signed

Commander John Shadow Shepard

P.S: Am I even worthy of that title anymore? I wish tomorrow would never come but it always has… no matter how much I wish it won't…I won't be able to write in you tomorrow. Unless I win of course, the fights bright and early… I wish it were to take place late in the afternoon so I could sleep more.

I stood there in the ring after being shoved by my preparer. He hadn't bothered to put my shoulder pads on. Maybe he knew I wasn't going to win. I was to weak from the lack of food and the lack of sleep. What did they except… What did it matter I didn't want to fight and I certainly didn't want to win. But something in the back of my mind is screaming at me to tear the young man limb from limb. I was breathing rather raggedly. My eyes narrowed too tiredly wild slits. Dark circles lay underneath them. I wasn't going to have control much longer. The bell rang. I leaped forward with an animalistic growl He dodged me. Looked like his preparer remembered his shoulder pads. I couldn't help but remember that fight we had. My growls turned into outraged snarls and roars. I leaped forward landing on him pinning him down. He looked unafraid his expression blank. I punched his face repeatedly well roaring in his face, screaming. I was like a wild animal released from its cage, starving and exhausted my rage and the adrenalin keeping me going… I continued to pound on him till he managed to throw me off. I rolled and landed on my side I began to scramble to my feet only to feel him kicking me painfully on my side. It was his turn he kicked me so hard I must have broken four ribs at most and an agonizing crack was heard as I coughed up blood, being forced onto my back by his foot…he leaped on top of me. And like any predator, any hunter. Grinned at his caught. He punched my face once ragefully before extending his left hand back. In all honesty all the matches where like this, fist fights…grudges seemed endless, our aggression only growing more so everyday, but that's life. Right? Survival of the fittest I guess… I struggled to get him off he was purposely leaning onto my broken ribs. To keep me as winded and weak as possible, smart son of a bitch I'll give him that. I was weakly trying to push him off but in my state it was kind of impossible. His arm soon revealed the presence of an Omni-Tool which was quickly changed into the Soldier's Omni-Blade he stuck me sharply in the stomach I gasped from the pain. He pulling the blade out of me and put it away. Pining my hands down he growled. "Give up." my eyes went wide. "Hell no…!" I lashed out angrily even though the pain and exhaustion I wasn't going to just give up, I never have and never will… He grabbed my throat. I gasped shocked. Already struggling to find enough air. I choked, my hands weakly clawing at his. I coughed and sputtered for air as the Collectors' cheered Adrian on. Soon darkness wrapped her self around me once more. Tali what had I become? What was I doing? What's happening to us, the crew? These where the last things I thought in that ring, that day…

Everything was Blurry I could just make out the form of Ta-

My eyes were still focusing on the straight jacket wrapped loyally around my body. A familiar man's voice spoke. It was my Therapist. "That's all we need to know for now Mr. Shepard." Was the last thing I heard as a slight ping of pain pinched my neck and soon Darkness fell upon me once more.

I own nothing here other then the fact I dreamed it. EA owns Mass Effect and Commander John Shepard (He's my character from the game) ect. and Adrian Shepard belongs to ether Valve or Gearbox I'm not sure which.


End file.
